


We All Need A Helping Hand Sometimes (trans)

by softheartedgirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hai ổng iu lắm huhu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Gintoki, Đa số là fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartedgirl/pseuds/softheartedgirl
Summary: Gintoki đang có một khoảng thời gian khó khăn và Hijikata quyết định giúp đỡ, để sau đó phát hiện ra rằng anh khá tận hưởng việc này. Và khi Hijikata cần sự giúp đỡ, Gintoki đã ở đó ngay tức thì. Trong lúc xoa dịu cho nhau, có những cảm xúc đã dần dần nở rộ. (Vào Chap 5, sẽ có cảnh H. Mọi chap trước đó sẽ được xếp vào 13+)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	We All Need A Helping Hand Sometimes (trans)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We All Need A Helping Hand Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313509) by [nyxqueenofshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxqueenofshadows/pseuds/nyxqueenofshadows). 



> Author's Notes:  
> Được đăng lại từ fanfic.net cùng với một chút chỉnh sửa. Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi đăng fic, nên tôi thật sự xin lỗi nếu nó hơi sượng nhé! Nếu còn bất cứ lỗi ngữ pháp nào, hãy nhắn tôi để tôi sửa nhé! Thôi hãy bỏ những thứ nhàm chán này thôi, đi nào!
> 
> Translator's Note:
> 
> 🍓 Fic này được đến tay các cậu trong tình trạng beta được một nửa, mình xin được gửi một cái ôm thật nồng nàn đến bạn @vịt và @heo vì đã bỏ ăn bỏ ngủ để giúp tớ hoàn thành chiếc fic này.
> 
> 🍓 Đây là một món quà Valentine trắng nho nhỏ, nhưng có vẻ mình đã đăng muộn mất rồi.
> 
> 🍓 Chiếc fic có tổng cộng 5 chap, nhưng tớ xin được phép không được dịch chap cuối do nó có H, mà tớ không biết dịch H (//W//). Tuy nói thế thôi, nếu tớ hứng thì tớ vẫn sẽ làm nhé, vậy nên các cậu hãy cứ hy vọng đi nè 😘

Hijikata chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lo lắng như vậy khi bước chân vào tiệm Dân Đủ Nghề. Thông thường, anh sẽ xông vào với đội Shinsengumi bám sát theo anh, và sau đó sẽ có vài cuộc cãi vã diễn ra. Nhưng ngày hôm nay không phải một trong những ngày đó.

Trên đường đi tuần (một mình, vì tên khốn Sougo lại trốn đi đâu đó để ngủ), anh tình cờ gặp Otae-san đang xách trên tay một số lượng khủng bố túi mà Hijikata chắc rằng không thể cho riêng cho nhà Shimura được. Khi anh hỏi lý do vì sao họ mua lượng thức ăn đủ cho cả một quân đội như vậy, họ đáp lại cùng một lúc:

“Kagura.”

Anh hiểu, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy tò mò. “Tại sao nhỏ đó lại ở chung với các người?”

Shinpachi lặng thinh, nhưng Otae-san thì trả lời một cách dữ đội:

“Tên khốn đầu quắn đó bị say, đá em ấy ra khỏi nhà. Rồi còn la hét gì đó bảo rằng ẻm chỉ được quay lại sau một tuần, và sau đó đóng cửa lại. Tên đó. Kagura-chan có khi còn chẳng muốn quay lại chỗ đó ấy chứ.”

Otae-san tiếp tục tự thoại một cách giận dữ, vậy nên Hijikata chuyển qua cậu trai nhà Shimura.

“Ta không nghĩ là tên đầu quắn ấy sẽ làm vậy với con nhóc kia. Ta không quan tâm lắm, nhưng chắc phải có gì đó xảy ra chứ?”

Shinpachi xoay người một cách gượng gạo khi cậu trả lời:

“Anh ấy chưa bao giờ tệ đến mức này, tuy có đôi lúc chuyện này cũng diễn ra. Anh ấy không bao giờ nói lý do, nhưng em tin rằng anh ấy sẽ tự biết cách giải quyết vấn đề của mình. Anh cũng nên tin là vậy.”

Khi họ rời đi để lại những khúc mắc chưa được giải đáp của Hijikata, anh quyết định tự mình đến tiệm Dân Đủ Nghề để tìm đáp án.

Nếu như mọi khi, căn nhà ấy sẽ luôn ngập ánh sáng tràn ra cửa sổ (và thỉnh thoảng sẽ có một cái lỗ hình con chó to một cách kỳ lạ), cùng giọng la hét của trẻ con. Nhưng bây giờ, nó thật tăm tối và tĩnh lặng, cứ như không một ai đang sống trong đó. Khẽ nuốt nỗi lo lắng của mình vào, Hijikata bấm chuông và đợi. Và đợi. Không có ai trả lời. Anh thử lại lần nữa, vẫn không có hồi đáp. Khi anh chuẩn bị quay đi, có một tiếng sụt sịt đã giữ anh lại, tựa như tiếng ai đó đang khóc. Hijikata đông cứng. Anh chưa bao giờ nghe hay thấy Yorozuya khóc. Thật sự đã có một chuyện gì đó rất rất tồi tệ.  
Anh kéo cánh cửa và nhìn xung quanh. “Này, Yorozuya. Ta vào đây.” Không có câu trả lời, nhưng anh vẫn quyết định bước vào.

Hijikata không tìm được chủ nhân của căn nhà cho đến khi anh lần theo mùi rượu. Nó dẫn anh đến căn phòng ở phía sau nhà mà anh cho rằng là của tên kia. Mở cánh cửa, mùi của chất cồn xông thẳng lên mũi anh. Khẽ làu bàu mấy tiếng, Hijikata che mũi mình lại và nhìn về nơi tỏa ra mùi nồng nặc kia.

Tên đầu quắn tăng động thường ngày bây giờ đang dựa vào bức tường đối diện anh, một chai sake được cầm lỏng lẻo trên tay trái. Cây kiếm gỗ, vật bất ly thân của hắn đang ở trong góc phòng. Đầu hắn ta khẽ cúi xuống, mái tóc bạc rối rắm che mất biểu cảm trên gương mặt. Hijikata chợt đứng hình trong khoảnh khắc đó.

Tên đối diện anh cười nhạt một tiếng. Trong tiếng cười của hắn, Hijikata nhận ra sự chua chát, những lời hắn nói sau đó đã khẳng định điều đó.

“Lũ nhóc đó. Anh nói chúng mày để anh một mình. Ai mà ngờ chúng nó hiểu thành việc gửi một chú chó của Mạc Phủ để nhìn thấy ta đang trong tình trạng tồi tệ nhất.”

Chất giọng hắn khàn đục, như thể hắn vừa kêu gào hay khóc lóc rất nhiều. Hoặc là cả hai. Khi hắn ta nhìn lên, Hijikata cảm giác việc duy trì ánh nhìn với đối phương thật khó khăn. Đôi mắt cá chết thường ngày hay ánh lên tia giễu cợt của hắn, giờ đây như chứa đựng sự lạnh lẽo đến vô hạn. Chúng tràn ngập sự tuyệt vọng và Hijikata chợt nhận ra con tim mình quặn đau khi nhìn vào chúng.

“Vậy? Chó?” Gintoki khẽ thở ra mấy từ cuối, chua xót hơn mọi ngày. “Nếu ngươi muốn cười nhạo ta thì đừng ngại. Ta còn phải cười vào chính bản thân mình nữa mà, sao ta không làm vậy được chứ?” Hắn ta cười lên một tiếng, nhưng âm thanh phát ra lại không có lấy một sự trêu đùa.

Điều đó tạo động lực cho Hijikata bước thêm một bước.

“Nếu ngươi nghĩ rằng ta sẽ cười, vậy ắt hẳn ngươi cũng nghĩ ta là một tên khốn, Yorozuya.” Anh tiếp tục bước về phía trước cho đến khi anh hoàn toàn đối diện với người đàn ông tóc bạc. Anh khẽ cúi người, vẫn không rời khỏi ánh mắt của người kia. “Ngươi vẫn còn những người mà ngươi quan tâm và chăm sóc. Đừng có ngồi ủ rũ thương hại bản thân như vậy nữa.”

Cái nhìn chết chóc ấy khẽ lay động, thay thế bằng một tia lửa giận dữ, nhưng rồi lại chợt tắt.

“Ta biết là như vậy. Nhưng ta cũng có làm được gì đâu phải không? Ta chưa thể tiến lên phía trước từ sau cuộc chiến tranh đó.” Giọng của hắn lại trở nên trầm thấp và khô khan. “Ta không là gì cả. Vô dụng. Những người đã hi sinh, ta vẫn chưa thể chuộc tội cho họ-”

Hắn bị cắt ngang khi Hijikata tát vào mặt hắn.

“Gintoki.”

Điều này thành công nhận được sự chú ý của kẻ kia. Anh chưa bao giờ gọi thẳng tên hắn. Sự thương hại cho bản thân dần biến mất, nhưng hắn vẫn giữ im lặng tuyệt đối.

“Ngươi không hề vô dụng. Ta không biết ngươi đã phải trải qua điều gì trong chiến tranh, và ta không cần ngươi phải thổ lộ với ta vào lúc này. Nhưng mà ta sẽ không đời nào để ngươi có những suy nghĩ như là mình chưa hề thay đổi. Có thể ngươi không để ý, nhưng ngươi thu hút mọi người.” Anh khẽ đỏ mặt. “Bao gồm cả ta. Dù cho tụi ta không muốn, cuối cùng mọi người vẫn dành thời gian bên ngươi và tận hưởng chúng. Đó không phải vì đòi hỏi gì từ ngươi, mà chỉ đơn giản là vì chúng ta quý ngươi. Ngươi đã mang tất cả mọi người lại với nhau. Nếu đó không phải là cách chuộc tội, ta không biết nó còn gọi là gì. Vậy nên đứng dậy đi. Ngươi là người luôn nói rằng hãy đi về phía trước dù cho phải hi sinh cơ mà. Vậy thì nghe theo lời khuyên đó của ngươi đi. Đứng dậy đi đồ đầu quắn.”

Gintoki nhìn lên Hijikata đang đỏ mặt một cách ngơ ngác, người đã đứng dậy và đưa bàn tay anh ra trong lúc nói chuyện. Một cách chậm rãi, hắn với lên bàn tay ấy và nắm lấy nó, cảm nhận hơi ấm của người kia truyền qua mình, dù đó là từ một người mà hắn đáng ra phải ghét tận xương tủy. Hắn loạng choạng đứng dậy với sự giúp đỡ của Hijikata, tay vẫn không buông tay anh.

“Tại sao ngươi lại giúp ta? Ngươi ghét ta cơ mà?”

Hijikata khẽ nhún vai và rút tay anh lại để đặt lên miệng mình một điếu thuốc. Anh thắp nó lên và thở vào thật sâu. Sau đó anh quay đi nhưng dừng lại giữa chừng, cứ như anh chợt nhớ ra mình chưa trả lời câu hỏi ấy.

“Thế giới này sẽ không còn như trước nếu không có ngươi, vậy đấy.” Anh lại thở ra một hơi. “Đừng có nói với tên bạo dâm đó về bất cứ chuyện gì trong hôm nay hoặc là ta sẽ bắt ngươi mổ bụng tự sát. Đi mang con nhóc Trung Quốc ấy về đi trước khi nhỏ ăn hết sạch đồ ăn trong nhà của Otae-san.”

Với lời nhận xét cuối đó, anh biến mất đằng sau cánh cửa, trở về công việc đi tuần của mình.

Gintoki vẫn đứng đó vài phút sau, cố sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ của mình, Sau đó hắn bước đến nơi thanh kiếm gỗ đang nằm, vắt nó lên hông, khẽ gãi nhẹ cái đầu xoắn, quăng bình rượu ra ngoài cửa sổ rồi bật đèn lên. Thở nhẹ một tiếng, hắn rời khỏi nhà rồi đi đến nơi đạo trường Shimura, cứng người lại để chuẩn bị cho việc bị đập một trận tan tành khi bước đến đó. Dù những suy nghĩ về nhóc Yato điên khùng và quý bà Gorilla đã nhanh chóng vụt qua tâm trí, hắn vẫn không thể loại bỏ được hình ảnh vị Cục Phó ác quỷ của Shinsengumi đang đỏ mặt ra khỏi đầu.

\--------------------

Ngày tiếp theo, mọi thứ đều trở lại bình thường, với mấy câu trù ẻo chết đi được quăng qua quăng lại giữa hai bên. Ít nhất thì nhìn có vẻ là vậy. Ban đầu, họ giả vờ mọi thứ như chưa có gì xảy ra, nhưng cứ mỗi lần người này nhìn thấy những mảng ký ức tăm tối của người kia, họ sẽ cố gắng hết sức để giúp nhiều hơn điều họ sẽ làm so với trước kia. Đó là cách mọi chuyện đã được duy trì trong một khoảng thời gian tương đối dài. Sau đó, một sự kiện lớn xảy ra một lần nữa, với Gintoki.

Hắn đang cải thiện rất nhiều những tháng gần đây. Hắn thức dậy sớm, chăm sóc lũ trẻ và không còn cảm thấy khó chịu với lũ trộm thuế Shinsengumi ấy nhiều như trước. Nhưng sau đó, hắn nghe ngóng được rằng Shinsengumi đã có một cuộc đột kích, và rồi Hijikata mất tăm những ngày sau đó. Không có vấn đề gì. Nhưng vì một lý do nào đó, chuyện này lại khơi dậy một cơn ác mộng mới và kinh hoàng đến tột độ cho hắn.

Nó bắt đầu gần giống với cách những cơn ác mộng kia bắt đầu, với khung cảnh hắn đang trong cuộc chiến đối đầu với cơn sóng triền mien những Amanto. Nhưng rồi hắn bắt gặp mái tóc đen quen thuộc cách xa mình một chút, và nỗi lo sợ làm tê liệt hắn. Phải cứu cậu ấy! Gintoki cố gắng chạy về phía anh, nhưng mái tóc đen ấy cứ dần dần bị nhuốm chìm trong màu đỏ của máu, và con đường phía trước cứ như trải rộng đến vô cùng.

Bất thình lình bọn Amanto tản ra, cho Gintoki nhìn thấy được toàn cảnh Hijikata đang trong một trận chiến sống còn. Trước khi hắn có thể lên tiếng cảnh báo, một tên Amanto lực lưỡng đã đâm lấy anh từ phía sau với một cây giáo, xuyên qua cả cơ thể cho đến khi mũi nó chạm mặt đất phía bên kia, máu chảy dài theo cán giáo. Tên Amanto ấy lại lấy một cây khác và đâm anh thêm một lần nữa, và một lần nữa, và rồi lại lần nữa cho đến khi Gintoki bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn choáng váng. Hắn gào lên, rồi lao thẳng về phía trước, giết hết những tên Amanto ở gần đó, nhưng đặc biệt để lại một lưỡi chém tàn khốc vào đầu của tên Amanto dùng giáo kia. Thở một cách nặng nhọc, hắn nhìn về phía Hijikata và rơi vào tột cùng của kinh hãi. Hijikata vẫn còn sống mặc cho anh đã nhận hàng loạt vết thương chí mạng. Đôi mắt ấy đục ngầu và đờ đẫn, nhưng khi hình bóng Gintoki lọt vào đôi ngươi ấy, chúng co lại như đang nhìn thật chăm chú.

“Gi-”. Anh cố nói chuyện, nhưng phổi anh đã ngập đầy máu.

Gintoki tuyệt vọng, “Này, đừng nói gì hết. Ta sẽ gọi người giúp ngươi!” Hắn nhìn xung quanh, không hề có ai ở đó, sâu trong thâm tâm, hắn biết rằng Hijikata sẽ chết.

Mặc cho lời cảnh báo của Gintoki, Hijikata vẫn tiếp tục nói.

“-iết t-. Gi- ta đi.”

Gintoki không thể kiềm lại những tiếng rên rỉ đang bị bóp nghẹt lại trong cuống họng khi hắn hiểu ra anh đang muốn nói gì.

Cơn ác mộng tiếp diễn sau đó quá kinh khủng với Gintoki. Những tên Amanto xung quanh biến thành Hijikata đẫm máu kêu gào hắn trao cho anh cái chết. “Ta chỉ muốn được yên nghỉ thôi! Xin ngươi, chỉ có ngươi mới có thể giết ta!” Chúng la hét cho đến khi hắn không thể chịu đựng được. Gintoki gào lên và đâm thanh katana vào ngực Hijikata.

Đó là lúc hắn bừng tỉnh.

Hắn thở hồng hộc, nằm trong bể mồ hôi. Nỗi sợ hãi từ thế giới hắn vừa tỉnh dậy rót vào hiện tại, nhịp tim thình thịch phía ngực trái của hắn vẫn chưa hề chậm lại. Loạng choạng đứng dậy, hắn với lấy cây kiếm gỗ và chạy ra khỏi cửa, mặc kệ tiếng càu nhàu của Kagura vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ. Bây giờ trong đầu hắn chỉ có một ý định: Tìm Hijikata. Gintoki chạy qua những con đường, cố gắng lờ đi cảm giác lo sợ đang cầu xin hắn hãy bỏ cuộc đi. Hắn nhanh chóng leo qua tường rào của Shinsengumi, chạy đến cánh cửa gần nhất. Linh tính cho hắn biết rằng đây là phòng của Hijikata và hắn đẩy mạnh cánh cửa kéo. 

Hijikata bật dậy ngay lập tức và với lấy thanh kiếm của mình, nhưng khi anh nhìn thấy Yorozuya, mọi hành động của anh ngừng lại.

“Ngươi làm gì ở đây, Yorozuya?”

Anh định sẽ lên tiếng chửi nhưng lại bắt gặp ánh mắt hoang dại của người kia, và anh chững lại. Trước khi anh cất tiếng hỏi, tên Yorozuya đã lao về phía anh và giật phắt tấm chăn khỏi người.

“Này-”

Hijikata đứng dậy và đẩy tên tóc bạc ra khỏi người mình. Hắn ta đang làm gì vậy? Người đàn ông nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới, cho đến khi hắn ta tìm được (hoặc không tìm được) cái thứ mà hắn đang tìm, hắn mới khuỵu xuống bức tường gần nhất và trượt xuống cánh cửa.

“Ngươi vẫn bình an. Ta không phải giết ngươi. Nó không phải thật.”

Hắn ta đang thì thào với chính mình, đến lúc này Hijikata mới hiểu được. Hắn vừa gặp ác mộng, một cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp dựa trên tình hình của hắn hiện tại. Anh lấy ra một điếu thuốc và kẹp nó giữa môi mình, nhưng anh vẫn chưa thắp nó lên. Anh đang lạc trong những dòng suy nghĩ. Về lý do tại sao cơn ác mộng của hắn lại có cả anh, và anh cũng không chắc liệu mình có muốn biết. Nhưng anh hiểu rằng mình cần an ủi người đàn ông tóc bạc, dù cho việc này lạ lẫm kể cả với suy nghĩ của anh.

Thắp điếu thuốc trên tay mình lên, anh hít một hơi thật sâu mùi vị đắng của khói rồi bước về phía Yorozuya. Quỳ xuống trước mặt hắn, Hijikata nâng cằm hắn lên với ngón tay của mình và chắc chắn rằng đôi mắt họ đang nhìn thẳng vào nhau, nhưng đôi mắt của kẻ kia dường như đang vô định.

“Nhìn vào ta này.”

Gintoki làm theo, đôi mắt hắn chuyển hướng lên mặt anh.

“Ta ổn. Ta vẫn đang sống.” Anh hắng giọng. “Ngươi có thể tự kiểm tra, nếu ngươi muốn.”

Yorozuya di chuyển nhanh hơn anh tưởng. Trước khi Hijikata nhận ra, anh đã bị hắn sờ soạng khắp cả cơ thể, nhất là phần vai và lưng sau.

“Này coi chừng!”

Đúng là anh đã đề nghị như vậy, nhưng đâu có nghĩa là hắn ta muốn làm gì cũng được đâu! Người đàn ông tóc bạc dừng lại việc tìm kiếm vết thương mà ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Hijikata chăm chú.

“Ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi vào tối nay.” Hijikata định lên tiếng phản đối nhưng đã bị cắt ngang. “Ta phải làm vậy.”

Giọng nói của hắn thuyết phục quá đỗi khiến anh khó lòng mà từ chối. Nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là anh bằng lòng với tình huống hiện tại.

“Thứ duy nhất ngươi cần bảo vệ ta là khỏi cơn lạnh thôi, cứ tự nhiên.”

Dập điếu thuốc trên miệng, anh nằm xuống chiếc futon xộc xệch và nhắm mắt lại, cầu mong cho giấc ngủ đến thật nhanh.

Anh đã rất bất ngờ khi cảm nhận được sức nặng của một cơ thể khác bên dưới lớp chăn, cùng với vòng tay ấm áp vòng quanh anh. Thầm hy vọng rằng mặt mình không đỏ như anh đang cảm nhận, Hijikata trở mình để nói lên câu bất bình, để rồi nhận ra mình không thể khi bắt gặp sự chết chóc trong ánh mắt người kia.

“Ừm-”

“Ta đang bảo vệ ngươi khỏi cái lạnh đấy thôi.”

Hijikata thở hắt ra mũi, nhưng cũng không cố đẩy người kia ra. Nằm quay mặt lại vị trí cũ, trong nhịp thở đều đặn của tên đầu quắn sau lưng, anh nhận ra giấc ngủ đến nhanh hơn mọi khi. Trước khi hoàn toàn chìm vào giấc ngủ, anh chỉ kịp nghĩ rằng cái cảm giác này thật dễ chịu.

Hijikata tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau trong cái lạnh luồn qua chăn sau lưng anh. Ngồi dậy, anh không tìm được bất cứ bằng chứng nào cho thấy tên đầu quắn ấy đã ở đây vào tối qua. Thắp lên điếu thuốc đầu tiên trong ngày, anh kéo cánh cửa để nhìn ra bên ngoài. Anh không chắc mình đang muốn tìm cái gì, nhưng chắc chắn không phải là thứ anh tìm thấy. Có một chai mayonnaise được đặt trên một tờ giấy nhắn đơn giản đề: “Ta nợ ngươi lần nữa.”

Anh nén xuống một nụ cười. “Ngươi có thể ở lại một đêm mà tên ngốc.”

Yamazaki phá hỏng khoảnh khắc đó bằng bài tập cầu lông nực cười ở góc sân. Hijikata lườm cậu.

“Tên kia, mổ bụng tự sát ở nơi nào đó mà ta không nhìn thấy ngươi ngay!”  
Anh la lên và Yamazaki bỏ chạy ngay lập tức. Hijikata nhìn vào mảnh giấy một lần cuối trước khi nhét nó vào túi của mình, chuẩn bị bắt đầu một ngày (có lẽ bằng cách tránh mấy màn hạ sát của Sougo trước đã). Nhưng khi anh thay lên mình bộ đồng phục Tân Đảng, anh thấy thật khó để lơ đi cái cảm giác mảnh giấy còn đang nằm trong túi của mình, cùng gương mặt hoảng loạn của Yorozuya.

\---------------------

Một lần nữa, mọi thứ quay trở về quỹ đạo ban đầu. Họ sẽ lại cãi cọ qua lại trên đường, cứu mạng nhau mỗi khi người kia ở trên bờ vực, và cố gắng tiếp tục cuộc sống thường ngày. Có một lần, Hijikata nhắc về chai mayonnaise mà hắn còn nợ, nhưng tên đầu quắn ấy chỉ đơn giản nói rằng “đang để dành nó cho một dịp đặc biệt,” không hiểu nó nghĩa là gì nữa. Hắn không bao giờ đề cập thêm về chuyện đó và Hijikata cũng không bao giờ hỏi. Cho đến cái ngày trong năm mà anh không bao giờ chịu nổi, và anh không còn đủ thời gian dành cho tên ngốc tóc bạc nào đó nữa.

Sẽ là dối lòng nếu Gintoki nói rằng hắn không để ý sự thay đổi trong thái độ của Vị Cục Phó. Hắn biết một điều gì đó đã đổi khác (và rồi hắn nhớ về người chị gái của tên máu S kia), hắn quyết định chờ thời điểm thích hợp để nói về nó. Cuối cùng hắn thu hết can đảm và chờ đợi (đúng hơn là lang thang) ở cạnh thùng máy tiện lợi mà người kia hay mua thuốc lá.  
Hắn chờ ở đó trong một tiếng đồng hồ cho đến khi một ai đó trong Shinsengumi xuất hiện và yêu cầu hắn rời đi. Đó là một thành viên nào đó Gintoki chưa từng gặp và khi hắn hỏi về tên nghiện thuốc kia, cậu ta bảo hắn hãy quay lại vào ngày mai vì cục phó không muốn gặp ai trong ngày hôm nay. Một lời từ chối nhỏ nhặt như vậy làm sao có thể ngăn được Gintoki. Bây giờ hắn đã hiểu được ngay lập tức hôm nay là ngày gì, và Hijikata có thể đang ở đâu. Một nỗi niềm dâng trào thúc giục hắn phải tìm anh ngay lập tức. Hắn quy cho lý do nằm ở chai mayonnaise mà hắn còn đang nợ anh và chạy đến cửa hàng gần nhất.

Sau một lối tắt đến cửa hàng hoa (thuộc quyền sở hữu của một con yêu quái đáng sợ nhưng thực chất là một gã tốt bụng), Gintoki lang thang đến nghĩa trang. Đặt một nhành hoa đậu trên một mộ bia ít khi thăm viếng, hắn lại đi lại giữa những ngôi mộ khác đến khi hắn thấy được mái đầu đen nhánh quen thuộc.

Một cách lặng lẽ, Gintoki luồn ra phía sau anh, cẩn thận để không làm sợ hay khiến Hijikata lên cơn thịnh nộ. Chỉ đến khi hắn đứng ngay đằng sau anh, hắn mới nhận ra mình không cần lo lắng đến thế. Có lẽ bóng hằn lên đằng sau lưng đã cho anh thấy được hình bóng của hắn, hoặc ít nhất cũng khiến anh phải quay lại nhìn hắn, nhưng anh đã không làm vậy.

“Này.”

Gintoki giữ cho giọng mình thật nhỏ, nhưng vẫn không thể kiềm được cái cau mày vì nhận ra giọng mình thô đến mức nào trong không khí im ắng của nghĩa trang. Vẫn không nhận được câu trả lời, hắn khẽ thở dài. Cúi mình xuống, với tay qua Hijikata và đặt bó hoa còn lại bên cạnh tấm ảnh một người phụ nữ với mái tóc caramel đang mỉm cười. Điều này nhận lại được câu trả lời của Hijikata.

“Ngươi muốn gì, Yorozuya.”

Dù cho nó có vẻ là một câu hỏi, nó chắc chắn không phải dựa trên âm thanh đơn điệu và sự thiếu nhấn nhá mà đáng ra một câu hỏi phải có.  
Gintoki quỳ xuống hoàn toàn, nhưng vẫn giữ một khoảng cách thích hợp, dự là sẽ giải quyết chuyện này thật chậm rãi.

“Ta muốn bày tỏ sự tôn trọng với cô ấy như ngươi thôi. Ta có mang vài miếng khoai tây vị cay mà cô ấy thích này. Chúng ta có thể ăn nó cùng nhau, và ngươi có thể kể cho ta về cô ấy. Ta muốn biết cô ấy là người như thế nào.”

Hijikata bật ra một tiếng cười ngờ vực. Gintoki nhận ra khuôn mặt mình đang nóng lên nhưng vẫn không chùn bước.

“Nếu ngươi không muốn làm bất cứ việc nào như trên thì ta có thể để chúng lại cho ngươi. Dù sao ta cũng nợ ngươi một chai mayonnaise, và bây giờ cũng là lúc ta nên trả lại nó.” Hnắ đặt bịch bánh và một chai mayo bên cạnh Hijikata sau đó chuyển mình lên, “Ta còn một thứ nữa dành cho ngươi, nếu ngươi không phiền.”

Hắn đợi Hijikata ra ý từ chối. Anh không làm vậy. Tiếp tục chuyển mình lên trên, Gintoki áp ngực mình vào lưng của Hijikata và quấn hai cánh tay mình quanh anh, giữ anh trong tư thế đó một lúc. Hijikata la oái lên một tiếng, nhưng cũng không có ý định rời ra.

“Ngươi không làm việc này thường xuyên phải không?” Không một ngôn từ nào được phát ra, nhưng Hijikata khẽ lắc đầu. “Ta có thể làm việc này với ngươi bất cứ khi nào ngươi cần nó. Và khi ấy là bây giờ nhỉ?” Theo sau là một khoảng dừng. Và rồi Hijikata lên tiếng, giọng anh thô và hằn chứa nỗi đau thầm kín.

“Ta sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận điều đó,” Tông giọng của anh nhẹ hơn. “Ngươi biết đấy, ta không thể bày tỏ sự tôn trọng với người đã khuất nếu hai tay ta bị ghì chặt như vậy.”  
Gintoki mỉm cười, dời hai cánh tay của mình, sau đó quay người lại để lưng mình tựa vào người kia. “Như thế này được chưa?”

Hijikata hừm lên tiếng đồng ý nhẹ, âm thanh ấy như chạy dọc theo cột sống của Gintoki.

Họ ngồi đó trong một khoảng lặng dễ chịu, Hijikata cảm thấy biết ơn vì sự giúp đỡ nhưng không muốn mình trở nên quá ngốc nghếch như thế này. Anh tự hỏi không biết đã nao lâu từ khi anh ngồi gần một ai đó như vậy. Anh cất giọng:

“Và nó là với ngươi.” Anh khì mũi. “Lạ thật.”

Yorozuya xoay đầu hắn lại và Hijikata cảm thấy được ánh nhìn hắn đặt lên mình. “Tôi ngồi cạnh cậu lúc cậu cần nhất, và những gì tôi nhận được là câu kỳ lạ sao?” Hắn lại xoay đầu lại, “Tổn thương thật đấy, Oogushi-kun.”

“Đừng gọi ta như vậy”

“Tại sao?”, hắn nói với giọng mè nheo, nhưng đó chắc chắn là một câu hỏi.

“Ngươi không gọi tên ta thường xuyên chút nào.”

Gintoki tính lên giọng chế giễu, nhưng nó lại trở thành tiếng bật cười khe khẽ. “Cậu dám nói như vậy ư? Cậu mới là người không bao giờ gọi tôi bằng tên. À, thì có một lần. Ít nhất tôi cũng đã gọi tên cậu vài lần rồi.”

“Ngươi có bao giờ gọi nghiêm túc đâu.”

“Chuyện đó đâu liên quan gì.”

Và họ lại rơi vào im lặng, không khí yên ắng bất chợt này khiến cả hai giật mình. Họ đã nói chuyện rất tự nhiên cho đến khi chợt dừng lại, cảm giác thật là kỳ lạ.

Hijikata lên tiếng phá vỡ sự im lặng, “Chúng ta phải có một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc nhỉ?”

Một tiếng ngân phản đối từ cổ họng người kia chạy dọc theo lưng anh. “Chúng ta đâu phải loại người sẽ giải quyết mọi chuyện theo cách đó. Với lại, chúng ta cũng đang bị theo dõi nữa.”

Hijikata nhảy dựng lên và nhìn xung quanh, không có ai cả. Nhìn xuống, anh lườm tên Yorozuya vẫn ngồi im tại vị trí cũ.

“Ai đang quan sát chúng ta cơ, tên kia? Ta không thấy ai cả.”

“Tôi đang nghĩ là cô ấy vẫn sẽ nhìn chúng ta đấy.”

“Ai cơ?”

“Chị của tên Sadist.”

Hijikata ngừng lại, “Cô ấy chết rồi. Người chết không thể nhìn được gì cả.”

“Vậy tại sao mỗi năm cậu luôn đến đây và nỉ non với cô ấy lời xin lỗi? Giọng Gintoki trầm xuống và cẩn trọng hơn, cứ như làm nhẹ đi những câu từ hắn nói ra dù biết đối phương sẽ tổn thương đến nhường nào. Nhưng điều đó không hề có tác dụng.

“Ngươi thậm chí còn không biết tên cô ấy, đừng cứ tự cho rằng ngươi biết ta đã nói gì với cô ấy và tại sao. Biến đi, tên khốc. Ta đã nhìn mặt ngươi đủ rồi. Cầm lấy chai mayonnaise và đoạn độc thoại ngu ngốc của ngươi đi, để ta một mình.”

Hijikata xoay mặt lại để đối diện với bia mộ một lần nữa, nhưng chợt đông cứng khi anh cảm nhận được sự hiện diện ngay sau lưng mình. Luồng hơi ấm thổi nhẹ qua tai phải của anh khi Gintoki thở hắt ra và một thanh kiếm gỗ đặt ngay cổ họng đe dọa anh giữ nguyên tư thế.

“Nếu cậu không thích đoạn độc thoại của tôi thì tiếc thật đấy. Vì cậu chuẩn bị được nghe nó rồi, Cậu đã giúp đỡ tôi kể cả dù cậu không cần làm vậy. Cậu bước đến nhà tôi và kéo tôi khỏi hố sâu của địa ngục. Cậu nhắc cho tôi nhớ về những gì đang ở thực tại và những gì không. Và bây giờ cậu nói tôi biến đi khi tôi đang muốn giúp cậu? Không đời nào tôi chấp nhận chuyện đó. Tôi sẽ giúp cậu khi tôi có thể vì đó là mong muốn của tôi. Đánh đập, la hét, bảo tôi hãy cút đi, tùy cậu thôi, nhưng tôi sẽ không bỏ mặc cậu như cách cậu đã không bỏ mặc tôi.” Hắn bỏ cây kiếm gỗ của mình ra khỏi cổ của Hijikata và bước lùi lại. “Tôi vẫn mang trên mình tội lỗi vì không thể cứu được người mà tôi yêu thương. Tôi vẫn đang hối lỗi vì chuyện đó. Vậy nên, tôi hiểu cậu cảm thấy như thế nào.”

Hijikata thở dài nặng nhọc và trượt xuống mặt đất, vô thức đưa tay lên cổ nơi vẫn còn cảm giác của thanh kiếm gỗ. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh thấy Yorozuya tỏ ra mình mỏng manh và dễ tổn thương như vậy. Từ đâu đó trong chính mình, anh thấy được tâm hồn mình đang run lên đồng điệu. 

Hijikata lên tiếng: “Ngươi muốn biết cô ấy như thế nào? Được thôi.”

Và anh đã làm vậy. Họ ngồi bên cạnh bia đá, Hijikata kể về những kỷ niệm anh từng trải qua khi họ còn trẻ, và về cách mà anh đã rơi vào lưới tình với cô ấy. Khi xong, anh cầm lấy một bịch bánh và mở nó ra. Nhăn mặt lại vì mùi nồng, Hijikata vẫn lấy ra một miếng.

“Cho Mistuba”

“Cho Mitsuba.”

Gintoki lặp lại và trong vài phút sau, họ chỉ ngồi ăn và đắm mình trong những kỷ niệm về cô ấy. Mặt trời đã dần lặn xuống và họ không thể dành cả tối để ở ngoài này.

“Tôi xin được phép trân trọng mời vị Cục Phó đây ghé qua nhà tôi thử và uống cho qua hết đêm dài.” Torozuya đứng dậy và cười nham nhở với Hijikata, người cũng không khỏi cảm thấy kỳ lạ nếu không đáp lại nụ cười ấy.

“Được thôi. Nhưng nhà ngươi tốt nhất nên mang ra loại rượu nào ngon nếu không muốn bị ta gông lên đồn vào sáng mai.”

Gintoki cố giấu đi sự ngạc nhiên khi được chấp thuận nhung vẫn tỏ ra bộ điệu khó ưa “Ồ, tôi có đấy, và cậu chắc chắn sẽ thích nó chết đi được. Và nếu cậu hành xửa ngoan, có khi tôi còn sẽ làm cho cậu một mayonnaise phiên bản Hijikata đặc biệt cùng với cái chia mayonnaise ấy đấy.”

“Đừng cố quá, nhưng ta sẽ lấy phần đồ ăn. Ta không biết là ngươi có thể nấu nướng đấy.”

Gintoki kéo Hijikata dậy và quàng một cánh tay qua vai anh, kéo anh gần hơn nữa và bắt đầu đi về hướng tiệm Vạn Năng.

“Tôi là một người đầu bếp tuyệt vời đấy! Chẳng qua tôi chưa có dịp được hứng tỏ trước khi Food Wars* thống lĩnh thị trường đồ ăn thôi!”

“Ai đó có vẻ cay cú nhỉ?” Khi Hijikata vừa nhoẻn nụ cười cũng là lúc họ về đến nhà Yorozuya.

Gintoki nhăn mặt tỏ ý không phục, song đó cũng là không có ý gì sâu xa.

“Khônggggggg” Hắn rên rỉ như một đứa trẻ cứng đầu.

Họ leo lên những bậc thang cùng nhau, đẩy vai qua lại một cách thân thiện. Kéo cánh cửa mở ra, họ quăng giày mình sang một bên. Chỉ đến khi canh cửa ấy đóng lại họ mới nhận ra họ vừa mới làm cái gì. Họ còn chưa một lần nói chuyện bạn bè với nhau, mà giờ họ đang ở đâu, trong căn nhà này, hai ông chú, một mình. Để làm giảm đi sự ngượng ngùng, Gintoki bước vào nhà bếp và gọi với ra:

“Cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà đi, nhưng tốt nhất cậu đừng ngồi trong tủ quần áo, không thì Kagura sẽ bực bội lắm đấy!”

“Ờ, được rồi…” Hijikata liếc qua những căn phòng nhưng không tìm được nơi nào anh có thể ngồi xuống thoải mái cho đến khi anh đặt chân đến căn phòng phía cuối căn nhà, căn phòng của Yorozuya. 

Nó sạch sẽ đến bất ngờ, ngoại trừ chồng yukata giống y xì nhau đang chất một đống ở góc phòng. Anh không nhận ra mình đang đứng chính giữa nhà và hít bào buồng phổi mình mùi hương (một điều mà anh không tài nào hiểu được) cho đến khi tên củ nhân căn phòng ở ngay sau lưng anh. Ngay-sau-lưng-anh.

“Cậu đang nhìn gì vậy?”

Gintoki suýt quên đi ly nước hắn đang cầm khi hắn nhận ra Cục Phó Ác Quỷ của Tân Đảng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào một nơi nào đó và lạc trong thế giới của riêng mình. Lẻn ra đằng sau anh sẽ rất ư là dễ dàng. Vị Cục Phó được nhắc đến cứng người lại và cố gắng không xê dịch vị trí của mình.

“Ta chỉ đang suy nghĩ.”

“Về chuyện?”

Hijikata khẽ đỏ mặt. “Về mùi hương của nơi đây. Nó có mùi giống ngươi.”

Gintoki bật cười. “Đương nhiên là nó có mùi giống tôi rồi, đây là nơi tôi ngủ mà.” Hắn ngừng lại đôi chút, dường như đang cố suy nghĩ cho câu hỏi tiếp theo. “Vậy tôi có mùi thế nào?”

Hijikata lưỡng lự, sau đó quay người lại. Chuyện này sẽ trông rất kỳ lạ, nhưng họ đã ôm nhau trước kia rồi nhỉ? Vậy thì điều tiếp theo cũng không khác biệt mấy nhỉ?

“Nó sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu ta trực tiếp tìm ra phải không?”

Gintoki cười toe toét và đặt ly nước xuống cạnh mình. Giang hai cánh tay ra, hắn nói:

“Tôi chưa từng nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ thẳng thắn như vậy đấy Hijikata-kunnnnn.” Hắn kéo dài âm cuối. “Nào đến đây và nói với tôi nào.”  
Hijikata hít vào và thở ra, sau đó tiến lên phía trước và dựa đầu mình vào hõm cổ của người đàn ông trước mặt. Anh ngừng lại và hít một hơi thật sâu, lấp đầy phổi mình bởi thứ mùi hương lạ lẫm. Sau đó dường như bật dậy và anh thấy mình đang nói một cách tự nhiên, vẫn không rời đi.

“Ngươi có một mùi hương ngọt ngào, nhưng pha chút nam tính. An toàn, nhưng vẫn có chút nguy hiểm, chút bạo lực và cả máu. Nhưng trên hết-” Anh lại hít vào và cố gắn lơ đi mạch máu trên cổ của người kia, “-ngươi có mùi của hơi ấm. Của êm dịu. Của gia đình.”

Gintoki ngâm nga, âm thanh rung động truyền đến cả hai. “Cậu có vẻ thích mùi hương ấy.”

“Không có nhiêu như cách ngươi thích ta ngửi mùi ngươi, tên biến thái. Ta có thể nghe được nhịp tim của ngươi đấy.”

“Vậy cậu sẽ nói gì nếu tôi đòi hỏi cậu nhiều hơn?” Giọng Gintoki trầm xuống và lặng đi, cứ như hắn muốn duy trì giây phút này thêm một chút.

“Tên khốn.” Hijikata nhểnh miệng lên và đáp lại biểu cảm lưỡng lự của người đầu quắn, trước khi nâng cằm hắn lên với một ngón tay để mặt họ đối diện với nhau. “Ta sẽ gọi ngươi là một tên ngốc vì quá thẳng thắn như vậy.”

Và anh hôn hắn. Nụ hôn ấy ngập ngừng và do dự, nhưng nó vẫn là một nụ hôn. Trong khoảnh khắc, bên kia đã không có lời hồi đáp. Sau đó anh lại nhận được nụ hôn chứa đầy sự kịch liệt và cả sự nhẹ lòng đến mức anh phải ôm lấy tên kia dể nâng đỡ mình. Họ tách nhau ra, thở dốc khe khẽ, và tìm kiếm một tia đùa cợt trong đôi mắt của người kia. Và họ không tìm được gì như vậy.  
Khoảnh khắc ấy chỉ bị phá vỡ khi có giọng nói vang lên từ đằng sau họ. “Shinpachi, tại sao hai tên ngốc này lại hôn nhau vậy?”

“Anh không biết nữa Kagura-chan. Nhưng nếu họ muốn đi xa hơn, họ nên đi đến một nơi khác. Anh có những việc cần làm trong yên tĩnh.”

Sau đó là một khoảng lặng ngượng ngùng mà không ai dám lên tiếng. Và một chuỗi sự việc bắt đầu diễn ra. Gintoki kéo Hijikata, người đang cố chạy trốn khỏi cơn xấu hổ, vào ngực mình, mang lên hắn bộ mắt vô cảm thường ngày trong khi Shinpachi và Kagura nhìn khung cảnh ấy với đôi mắt đầy đánh giá.

“Thả ta ra Yorozuya, thật là khiếm nhã!”

“Không được, sau khi hôn, chúng ta phải âu yếm nhau nữa. Đây là luật đấy.”

“YOROZUYA!!!”


End file.
